


To sleep is an art of bravery.

by Otabek_Altin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Momota Kaito's POV, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: Sleeping means peace for most people. Keyword being 'most'.





	To sleep is an art of bravery.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the shortest story I wrote but it means a lot to me.

Closing my eyes has been always the thing I struggled with, every single day of my life. Falling asleep was hard and I have to do plenty of things to get me tired enough. I have to rest, because fuck the nightmares and move on with my best. It's hell whether I open or close my eyes but there's a distinct difference between both.  
  
At daylight, I can see the monsters better. Know to fight them even. Rebel all I want against them all that tries to put me down. At night, I close my eyes and feel the faceless monsters touching me.  
  
I wish I could just blink them open and punch them in the gut, but the fear is deeply rooted like my bones are nailed into the bed. If there was a time machine, I would sleep if it meant I could wake up and defeat all that ails me, but when was it exactly? I can't remember. Many times it happened but it all gets mixed in the past because well, it's dark.  
  
The world is void when you close your eyes. Dreams don't mean anything when the monsters starts to claim your body. Sometimes I doubt myself, that maybe I wanted it, that I deserved it for being a bad person my whole damn life--  
  
This time, I feel a warm hand over my closed eyes, familiar gesture that I knew were safety. My light, my savior.  
  
"Momota-chan, you're having a bad dream again." Kokichi whispered the lie, but he knows better to remind me that they're my memories in the darkness.  
  
I opened my eyes, and remembered that I am not alone in fighting the darkness.  
  
Not anymore.


End file.
